


Failing Him

by Collapsedbot



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collapsedbot/pseuds/Collapsedbot
Summary: As he walked away, he felt the familiar stab in his heart.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Failing Him

As he walked away, he felt the familiar stab in his heart. He had just had a fight with Jesse. Again. Looking back, he thought he could understand Jesse, how his feelings worked. But there was a part of him that always seemed to make him lose his temper. He was still like a 10 year old child craving for your attention even though he was in his 20s. Walt tried not to look back on him, until a hand on his wrist stopped him in his tracks.

He spun around and was surprised to be greeted by a pair of arms wrapping against his waist. He stood in stunned silence as the boy buried his face to his neck. His tears, snot and spit was all mixed together and soaked his shirt. He didn't know what to do so he awkwardly raised his hands to the boy's back. His hands trembled along with the boy.

It was only when the boy's lips touched his that he jerked away from the embrace. The boy looked up at him with pleading eyes, and he knew that he had hurt the boy again. He avoided his eyes and glanced sideways. His lips still tingled from the brief contact. How he wished he could lose himself inside the boy. But he knew he couldn't give him what he so desperately craved. After all, he was dying and had many other things to protect besides Jesse.


End file.
